Apex Predators
by XBolt51
Summary: As he was beginning to find some peace in himself, Isaac encounters an old foe who offers him a old deal Derek gave him, but with a greater cost. The formation of a new Alpha Pack sounds appealing to the young Beta who lost everything. But they will have to find others with the potential for the Alpha status. Will Isaac do this to truely gain power, or gain something else?
1. Prolouge: Offer

Isaac had wondered what had happened to Chris. He said that what was happening in Beacon Hills would be a temporary job to say the least. Isaac suddenly found himself reminiscing about his father. He can't believe that he could still love his father after everything he'd done to him. Nothing was ever good enough for good ol' Kenneth Lahey. How could he love him? His mind then shifted to Allison. She made him feel that everything in his life could be wiped away. When he was with her, he felt that it was not the bite that gave him the clean slate: it was her. _If only we had more time_ he thought.

Isaac suddenly heard a very loud knocking on the door. "For the last time, Simon, i'm sorry for the snails comment." Isaac said annoyed as he opened the door. "Actually, Mr. Lahey. Snails are quite the delicacy." said a soothing British voice. A voice and face all too familiar. "Deucalion?" Isaac said in shock. "I can show you many things, Lahey. If you are willing to open and broaden your mind. You see the bite as a curse. Your father dead. Your brother dead. Your Alpha rejected you. The girl you have come to love taken away from you. You've begun to see the bite as more of a curse than a gift, haven't you?" Deucalion said, staring intensely at his soul. "How did yo - " Isaac said, completely taken aback now.

"I see many things, Isaac Lahey. With my sight restored, I can see many things you cannot. I can see into your very soul. I see your pain. I see your torment. I can offer you a chance to escape it all. You will learn to take that pain and suffering, and wear it like armor. No one will hurt you again." Deucalion said. This sounded much like what Derek said to him when he first recieved the bite. And yet, Isaac couldn't help himself but feeling appealed by the nature of it all. "What's the end game, Deucalion?" Isaac said. "You will be a part of my pack. A new Alpha pack." Deucalion said. Isaac simply stared him down. "You must think I'm stupid. I can't be part of your Alpha pack, I'd have to be an Alpha. And in case you haven't noticed; I'm a Beta." Isaac stated. "It doesn't have to be. It may not have been Derek's destiny to be an Alpha, but it can be yours. Join me, Lahey. Become everything you've wanted to be. And more." Deucalion said.

He was right. Isaac felt weak. He was weak before he got the bite. Everyday his father belittled him, he wanted to strike back but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After the bite, he had become Derek's loyal attack hound and eventually a pack brother to Scott McCall. He was a pretender. He wanted, no, he needed to embrace the darkness. It's so surprising that he hadn't gone mad from all he had to endure. Isaac then knelt to the floor, his eyes glowing his resplendent golden color and looked up to Deucalion. He bared his fangs and then growled, "When do I start?" Deucalion then smiled. A very rare thing to see the Demon Wolf smile. "Your training will begin as of now."


	2. Training

Isaac then walked out of the apartment complex and walked down the streets of France with Deucalion. He suddenly felt a wicked smile of his own forming upon his lips. "So, what are we going to do?" Isaac asked. "It's simple, Isaac. In order for you to become an Alpha, you have to assert yourself. You cannot be prey, you must become the predator." Deucalion said. From everything he said, Isaac understood just what he had to do. "I have to kill." "Yes. This is how you forge armor. Temper with metal by heating it until it cools. You need to wear the darkness within you; embrace it. Do not deny it!" Deucalion growled like a commander. "You may be an Alpha, but don't forget. I'm not **your** Alpha!" Isaac growled back. What he just said reminded himself of Scott. "Good. You're getting the attitude of the Alpha, but you don't have the spark. Not yet." Deucalion said.

As they walked, Deucalion had dragged Isaac to a forested area. "Why drag me to the Forest of Chaux?" Isaac asked. "To bring you to this." Deucalion said, waving off numerous tree branches. A white van then emerged from them. "You're not going drag me in and ... do stuff are you?" Isaac joked. "Gods, you teenagers are insufferable." Deucalion sighed. Deucalion then unlocked the back of the van. There were two people inside of it. A broad-shouldered, heavliy-built man with a shaven head. And a sandy-blond haired teen with a look of pure misery: Ethan.

"What's Ethan doing here?" Isaac asked. He remembered just how much Ethan and his brother Aiden caused a lot of trouble for him and the pack. "I brought him here. You are going to do what all predators do: eliminate their prey. The other wolf is Kincaid. He has a vast amount of resources which was how I located you and brought him." Deucalion explained. "It's simple, really. Kill either one of them. Or both. I could do less with either one." Deucalion scoffed.

Kincaid suddenly got out of the van along with Ethan. "I'm no prey. I'm a predator!" Kincaid growled and lunged at Isaac. Isaac then transformed and retalliated. Ethan just stared at the two and attempted to run off. "Where do you think you're going?" Deucalion said, grabbing Ethan by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. "Get out there and fight!" Deucalion roared at the fomer Alpha twin. Ethan just looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. Deucalion stared him down and Ethan complied and ran off. Isaac tried to defend himself in vain, but Kincaid made use of his heavier build. Kincaid then got Isaac in a chokehold. "You think I got where I am for being weak? I **begged** my Alpha for the bite. I got it and didn't look back!" Kincaid roared and pinned him down. His grip on Isaac's throat had become tighter by the second. "What do you think you are?!"

Isaac then remembered Deucalion's words about embracing the darkness and being stronger. As he thought about what he told him, he felt a sudden surge of energy bursting through his body. His claws then sprouted and pierced the skin of Kincaid's hands. Kincaid winced out in pain. Isaac then dug them in further. He then lifted him up briefly then threw him opposite of him. He then clawed his face and roared out, **"I'M AN APEX PREADTOR. AND YOU ARE MY PREY!" **Just as Isaac sheathed his claws to dig into Kincaid's throat, Ethan pulled him off. "Don't do it. Don't do it, Isaac." Ethan pleaded. Isaac looked at him flabbergasted. He had tormented him and Scott when he was part of the Alpha Pack, and now he's preventing him from gaining his former position?! Just as Isaac backed off, Kincaid got up ready to pommel the both of them to the ground. Isaac's enhanced senses picked up on his movements and struck his claws into Kincaid's throat. "What did? Wha-what did you do?" Ethan said, surprised by Isaac's actions. Isaac stared at him with his bright yellow eyes and then said, "Becoming stronger!". Isaac then lunged at him and he and the former Alpha begun to fight. Isaac didn't take long to subdue Ethan into submission: the former Alpha wasn't even trying to fight. "Just do it. You wanna be an Alpha so bad? DO IT!" Ethan said, egging him on. Isaac then shifted out of his wolf form. "You **want** me to kill you?" Isaac said, confused by Ethan's actions. "My pack is gone. My brother is dead. I got nothing to live for. You want that power so damn badly? Do it then." Ethan sobbed.

Isaac believed it to be a trick. It had to be a trick. He then turned his back to collect his thoughts. Ethan's current emotional state was too reminiscent of his own. This power he had yet to attain, would it be worth it? Isaac then turned to Ethan and slowly approached him. "Just remember. You wanted this." Isaac said. He then transformed and sheathed out his claws and sliced Ethan's throat. Isaac then felt a strange and strong surge of energy coursing through his veins. He felt his eyes change and then mightily roared. "Well done, Lahey. Well done. I didn't expect it to happen so soon, but impressive nevertheless." Deucalion said, slowly clapping his hands. He then placed his hands on Isaac's shoulder. "My newest Alpha." Deucalion proudly stated.

The following day, Deucalion and Isaac had begun their plans. "So, where to now?" Isaac said. "Well, I got Kincaid's resources at bay. Pack your things, we're leaving. Frankly, I've had enough of France for one day." Deucalion said, slightly annoyed. "Leaving? Where we going?" Isaac asked. "We need to form an Alpha Pack. I need to find someone else with your potential. We're going to my birth place: London." Deucalion said. "London. Who in London has my potential?" Isaac asked, now feeling cocky with the Alpha powers within him now. "A fellow pack-mate of yours." Deucalion stated. Isaac felt confused. "I dont' have any other pack members. Ericca and Boyd are dead. And the rest of my pack are in Beacon Hills." "You know this one quite well. He too recieved the bite from Derek Hale. We need to find Jackson Whittemore." Deucalion said, as he then put on his dark glasses.


	3. Target: Jackson Whittemore

Jackson never felt more content in his life. Their were very few things he missed in Beacon Hills. He definitely didn't miss Scott McCall, that's for sure. Stiles's annoying voice, he never felt so happy to get away from that. He did miss Danny though. Jacksoin did in fact miss Lydia and a string of one-night-stands couldn't replace her. He truly did love her. He missed the scent of the shampoo she used, the color of her hair, the feel of her skin. He missed every little thing about her, down to the small mole on her left hip.

"Jackson? What do you wanna do today?" said Amelia, the girl he's been seeing for 2 months. He got out of bed and thought about this long and hard. "See Big Ben? And I'm not talking about the clock!" he said seductively, then kissing her lips. Just as they got under the covers again, someone began to knock on the door. _Who the hell could it be? _he thought. Jackson took a dirty pair of pants, put them on and headed to the door. As he opened the door, he was surprised as to who was there. "Douchebag Whittemore." said the smug face of Isaac Franklin Lahey. "Lahey." Jackson simply breathed out. "Who's the old timer there?" Jackson asked, pointing to Deucalion. "Oh. Where are my manners. Jackson Whittemore, this is the Grim Reaper. He's here for what's left of your soul." Isaac remarked. Jackson simply laughed and pulled Isaac in for a hug, which very much surprised Isaac. _  
><em>

"It's great to see a familiar face here. Even if it's your uggo face." Jackson mocked. "Say that again. But this time, look Isaac in the eyes." Deucalion said. Jackson begrudgingly went along with it. As Jackson stared at Isaac's face, prepared with a another snide remark, he saw Isaac's eyes change from its usual blue to a dark red. "What the hell?" Jackson said, surprised by this. "Your friend has now ascended from a lowly Beta to a Alpha in his prime. And you can reach that status, if you come with us." Deucalion said. "Jackson? What's taking so long? I thought I was going to see Big Be- . Oh, sorry. Are these your friends?" Amelia said, as she came out of the bedroom. "Big Ben, you say? Been there, very breathtaking" Deucalion said, not understanding the situation. "I don't think it's **that** Big Ben she's talking about. And for the record, not that big." Isaac said smugly. Jackson looked at him surprisingly. "We were on the team. You notice things in a locker room. And FYI, Danny calls his "Big Kahuna"."

Amelia darted her eyes looking confused. "So, you too know each other, or..." Amelia said awkwardly. "Former teammatess. Lacrosse." Jackson and Isaac said stoically. "This is a bit of personal thing sweetheart. Do mind giving us the room, luv?" Deucalion asked. "Maybe we should show Jackson our propostion?" Isaac said, with a creepy smile forming on his face. As Isaac walked to Amelia, Jackson then jumped at him. "DON'T GET NEAR HER!" Jackson growled, with his fangs being visible. "Jackson! What the hell's going on here?!" Amelia asked, completely in shock as to what was going on. "So sorry, luv." Deucalion said. He then removed his dark glasses and his eyes glowed a resplendent red. His fangs bared out and plunged into her right shoulder. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Amelia cried out in pain. Realizing what's happening, Jackson then looked up and as he understood what was happening, screamed out "NOOOO!" Amelia then passed out from the pain.

Jackson then ran to her. "No. Nononononononononono!" Jackson said, not wanting this to happen. She was the one thing he had come to care about in his new life. He then shifted into his wolf form and cried out in his Beta voice, "I will make you pay, Lahey!" As he unsheathed his claws and tried to strike Isaac, Isaac simply grabbed his arm and threw him across the room. "Your strength is increasing. That means your control will too." Deucalion said proudly. "I've seen into your soul, Whittemore. I've seen the atrocities you've commmited as the Kanima. You've killed many for the goal of revenge for another, and became the tool of destruction of a desperate hunter. Never liked hunters, especially the one you worked with: Gerard Argent." Deucalion said, the last part with much disdain in his voice. Jackson looked at him with complete shock as to what Deucalion had described. Had he been inside his head?! "Whaddya want me to do? You want me to say something? I'm sorry for killing all those people! I'm sorry for killing your dad. And paralyzing you, and almost killing you, Lahey! I'm sorry for everything I've done!" Jackson cried out. "What is this? I came to bring out the Alpha in you and look what I've found: a snivelling little pup!" Deucalion laughed. "What happened to wanting to be the "top dog"? What happened to the glory you sought to attain when you recieved the bite?" Deucalion mocked Jackson.

"Jackson? Jackson? What's going on? What's happening? Why's everything so different?" Amelia cried out in confusioin. "The bite has taken root." Deucalion said. Jackson felt hot streams of panic pouring down his spine. He didn't want the werewolf part of his life interfere with his new life. "You don't want this to happen to her, Jackson. And don't lie to us: from the moment Scott got the bite, you wanted the same thing. You went to Derek, you got bit, but you became the Kanima instead. Tragic and classic story: the insecure little boy wants power." Isaac said, coldly and menacingly. "Your eyes are blue because darkness was created and has taken root in to your sould. You need to embrace that darkness if you truly want power." Deucalion said to Jackson.

They were right. He did want power. All his life, he wanted to be on the top and anyone who seemed better, he tore them down so they wouldn't come back up. Scott didn't back down, he showed Jackson just what he was made of: and it wasn't just the bite. As Jackson began to think about it, his eyes leaned toward Amelia. "You cannot help her." Deucalion said. "Jackson? Jackson, tell me what's going on!" Amanda cried out. Jackson realized what he wanted and what he needed to do. "Come here. Come here. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Jackson said, holding her tightly. He then held her close to her shoulder and began to hold her tighter. "Jackson? Jackson, please stop!" Amelia said. "It'll all be over soon." Jackson said, teary-eyed. Amelia begun to gasp for air but Jackson kept on holding her. Amelia gasped one more time and then her body became stiff; lifeless. Jackson had then begun to cry. He didn't want to kill her, but he simply couldn't put this imense weight on her shoulders. Isaac and Deucalion looked at him, sensing the pain he was feeling. Jackson continued to hold her lifeless body, now placing his head onto her limp shoulders. He suddenly began to feel this strange burst of energy surging through his body. Jackson suddenly roared loudly, his fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

"Alpha already. Much like you, are forming an Alpha Pack, Jackson. Now that you fit the credentials, care to join us?" Deucalion said with a soothing voice filled with much charisma. "One condition. Find a nice place for her. Some place nice, with flowers or something." Jackson said emotionlessly. Isaac then took Amelia's lifeless body off the floor and onto his shoulders. He then faced Deucalion and said, "We owe him that much."

Jackson waited for them to come back; they came back within three hours. Jackson already had two briefcases packed. "You alright, Jackson?" Isaac said, concern sorrounding his voice. "I will be." Jackson breathed out. "Good. Onward to Honduras." Deucalion said with fake enthusiasm. "Who's the person we're looking for there?" Isaac asked. "A very special wolf. She won't be killing anyone. Much like our friend, Scott McCall, she has **his** potential." Deucalion said. "She could become a True Alpha?" Isaac asked. "Precisely. And she's already quite familar with me. And your quite familiar with her to, Isaac." Deucalion said, dangerously hinting at something. "Cora Hale" Isaac said with realization. "Let's go, boys. We have much work to do." Deucalion said as they headed for the airport. As they left, all of their eyes began to glow red.

_**GUEST STAR**_

_Amanda Piery** as Amelia **_


	4. Hale Honduras

As they boarded on to the plane, Deucalion actually looked as he was relaxed. "Hi. May I help you?" a stewardess asked approaching them. "Some more peanuts and a cold drink. Thanks luv." Deucalion said. "uh, just some chips and whatever meal you got." Isaac said stoically. "And you, sir?" the stewardess asked Jackson. "Peanuts and your number." Jackson said rather aggressively. Being an Alpha barely changed a thing about Jackson at all. "Okay then. Peanuts, cold drink, semi-hot meal and ... no game." the stewardess said, eyeing Jackson. Deucalion and Isaac simply looked at Jackson and smirked directly at him. "Lamest. Pick-up. Line. Ever." Isaac said mocking him. "Shut up. Lahey!" Jackson said, scowling

The newly-formed Alpha pack had eventually fell asleep after four hours on the plane. "Lahey. Lahey" Jackson hoarsely whispered to the stirring young werewolf. "What is it, Whittemore? I was having the greatest dream. Miss March was giving a great massage."  
>"Nice. This has been on my mind for awhile. Look, I just wanna say ... I'm sorry" Jackson said, mumbling the last part. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Isaac said smugly. "Don't make me say it again. I never thought I'd run into you again, and I promised myself if I did, I'd apologize." Jackson said. Modesty and humbleness actually echoed out of Jackson's voice. "What do you wanna apologize for?" Isaac asked.<br>"Your dad. I don't really remember it, but after becoming ... this, it started coming back in small bits and pieces. I'm sorry I killed him." Jackson said, honestly. No joking, taunting or smirking. Jackson Whittemore was being honest. "For what its worth; the apology was kind of a waste. He was ... not my father when you killed him." Isaac said. "Whaddya mean?" Jackson asked, confused by the statement. "My dad wasn't always the easiest person to be around. And he started getting worse overtime, especially after my mom died. He hurt me and my brother Cam. I'm pretty sure that's why he went to the army; to escape. After Cam was KIA, he got even worse and hit me for ... the most littlest things. I can't really hate him though, because there were some good days. Rare good days where he acted like the dad every little boy and girl dreams of. Then he would slip back into his normal self. Thanks for the apology, Jackson, but its not entirely necessary. In a way, I should be thanking you. I-I'm free of him." Isaac said. Jackson studied Isaac's face carefully. There was no malice in his voice, nothing dark about tone of it, nothing sadistic either. _Was Isaac truly enduring a personal hell? _Jackson thought.

As Jackson, Isaac and Deucalion got off and landed in Honduras, they put on their poker faces. "How we gonna find her? She spent most of her life in hiding." Isaac chirped. "You forget that I found her. Besides, she's a Hale. The Hales emit a certain aroma, different from any other werewolf." Deucalion said. "Is she really Derek's sister?" Jackson asked. "Surprisingly, yes. If the next question is how hot she; the answer is yes. Biggest surprise being she's **actually** Derek's sister." Isaac remarked. "Keep it in your pants, boys. She's near. First things first, I need a map." Deucalion said. Immediately after he uttered it, Jackson took one off of a fellow tourist. "Charming." Deucalion remarked. They began walking until they realized they hadn't the slightest clue as to where they should be going. Jackson then bumped into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" the man said. He had a fairly scraggly beard, messy hair, his pants and shirt ragged and baggy. His eyes were a deep grey. "My bad, man. Don't bite my head off! Frankly, I could easily bite yours off!" Jackson growled, his claws beginning to show. "Jackson..." Isaac said, calming him down a bit. "Wait. The scent. it's on him." Deucalion said, looking at him. The man now had a panicked look on his face and then ran off. "Let's go, children." Deucalion said, sheathing out his claws and immediately began running after him. Jackson and Isaac followed, running at nearly equal speed.

The man ran as fast as the three of them. He then jumped into the window of an old apartment building. "Thierry? What's going on?" Cora said, startled by her friends entrance. "Some guys chased after me. I think their werewolves. One of them though, something about him was off." Thierry said in a panic. **(Au: he's talking about Deucalion, obviously) **Her friend Heath then came out of his room. "What the hell is going on?" Heath asked. "Wolves. Alphas." Thierry breathed out. Suddenly, Jackson and Isaac jumped into it from the window. Deucalion then swiftly leapt into the building in his mighty Demon Wolf form. Thierry, Heath and Cora began to breath heavily and panicky as Deucalion shifted back into his normal form. "Cora Hale. We meet again. You might remember me, right?" Deucalion purred. "Hold it. There's someone el -" Jackson said as he was then jumpt on by someone. It was a young Asian-American girl, holding him down and staring him down like she could break his neck like a toothpick.

"Cora. Cora. I mean you and your friends no harm. How about your friend let go of my friend, and we talk. Business." Deucalion said calmly. Cora then stared at Isaac. Something was different about him, something quite ... foul. "I mean to take care of you, Cora. I'm trying to rebuild what I sought out." Deucalion said. "An Alpha Pack. A new Alpha Pack. And you want me in it. I thought you wouldn't get suckered into it." Cora sneered at Isaac. "Deucalion's looking out for us. We'll benefit out of this Cora." Isaac said, trying to sway her to their side. "I've seen what power does to people, like my uncle Peter." Cora said. Isaac felt uncomfortable as she mentioned Peter and looked at them both. _How dare she compare us to that psycho Peter?!_ Isaac thought.

"I think you know her answer. We're her pack, now get out!" Heath said, his eyes glowing blue and bearing his fangs. "Oh. They have a counter-proposal." Deucalion mocked. The girl then agilely leapt got off of Jackson and began to bear her own fangs. "I don't think you know the basic laws of nature, Hale!" Deucalion said, removing his glasses and his eyes beginning to glow their resplendent red. Isaac and Jackson began to transform. Thierry began to smirk and then crouch lowly. "I haven't some fun in quite some time!"

_**Guest Stars**_

_Callard Harris as__** Heath**_

_Nhi Do as__** Leigh**_

_Pierson Fode as__** Thierry**_


End file.
